Mi primer dia de clases
by Ginanekokawaiibrony
Summary: Elsa siempre a querido ir a la escuela, ahy conocera a un chico que la hara sentir especial, tres chicas que la odiraran. Aparte de eso, aran un viaje donde conoceran a un huerfano que sera parte importante de la historia. Dos romances, Dos enemistades, y una trajica muerte, que podria pasar...bueno aunque adelante mucho,igual no se lo pierdan, y dejen reviws.


Mi primer día de clases

Hola, me llamo Elsa, Elsa Snow White,y mu pronto iré a mi primer día de clases,tengo 4 años, de vi entrar a los tres pero, hubieron problemas en el país, pero no importa, lo bueno es que,¡ENTRARE A LA ESCUELA MAÑANA! , mi madre, se llama Elizabhet White I, la reina, y mi padre se llama, Carlos Snow III, y mi hermana, se llama Ana Snow White. Ahora estoy en mi habitación, preparándome para dormir, y mi madre me esta arropando, y dando las buenas noches.

-Estas bien, ¿necesitas algo mas Elsa?

-no mami

-bien, entonces, buenas noches - dice, y le besa la frente- buenas noches mami- le responde Elsa, y se acuesta mientras su madre sale y apaga la luz...

Al día siguiente

-Vamos mamá, ¡date prisa!

-ya voy, ya voy- decia la madre, mientras sus dos hijas la llevavan de la mano, y tambien a su padre el rey- llegamos

-wuou, que lindo es - decía Anna, con su uniforme, de una fladita negra, calsetas neras, zapatos de mariquita negros, camisa blanca, polo negro, y de corbata, una sinta, igual que Elsa.

-bueno, vallan.. a la salida las estaremos esperando..- ambos padres besan a sus niñitas, se despiden y se van a casa,mientras las niñas a la clase, luego una profesora las recibe, y las lleva a su salon, donde les dice donde deven sentarse, dejan sus cosas y comienza la clase.

Entonces Elsa mira a su lado, y ve a un chico de cabello castaño, ojos verde pardo, de tes blanca, y de su tamaño.

-hola..-le dice ella- hola..-le responde algo timido al igual que ella...

-bien niños, este dia resiviremos a dos alumnas nuevas..ellas son..Elsa..y Anna Snow White..las princesas de Arendell, pasen adelante niñas- ambas pasan adelante algo timidas, bueno, mas Elsa que Anna- vamos no sean timidas niñas, salude a la clase

-hola...-dijieron al unisono las dos niñas, al tiempo de que tres niñas se reian-tienen algo que decir, Astrid, Andrea, Camila..

-no señorita Honey..-dijieron ellas al unisono tambien

-bueno niñas, tomen asiento..

mas tarde

Elsa y Anna salen al recreo, y Elsa se tropiesa con el chico que se sienta a su lado

-perdon- dice ella sonrojada- fue mi culpa- dice el sonrojado tambien, miientras de lejos los miran Astrid, Andrea y Camila..

-se que te llamas Elsa, yo me llamo Hiccup, Hiccup Haddok

-hola Hiccup

-y... quieres..que te muestre la escuela, a tu hermana tambien.

-claro, digo..porque no...

Con las tres niñas

-Mirenla, se cree todo, por ser princesa- dijo Camila

-si

-si- respondieron las otras dos- y su hermana..hmmm..

-mas le vale no hacercare a Hiccup- dijo Camila molesta.

Con Elsa,Anna e Hiccup en el patio

-este es el patio, donde venimos en el recreo - señala una mesita con jugetes- el lugar donde puedes jugar con todo tipo de jugetes -le muestra la bandera- ahy es donde va la bandera -luego entran, y el señala los baños -ese es el baño, el de la izquierda es de los hombres, y el de la derecha de las mujeres -apunta hacia un lado- la biblioteca, y todo lo demas son salas, exepto por el comedor..que es el de alli -apunta hacia el comedor- y eso es todo, oye, sabes jugar a "las traes"

-no..

-y tu Anna?

-tampoco..

-miren lo unico que deven hacer, es correr tras de los otros, tocarlo y decir, las traes, el que la trea sige a los otros, y hace sucesivamente. ¿entienden?

-si -dijieron ambas

-¿y quieren jugar?

-No soy buena para correr, y no me gusta mucho..-dijo Elsa

-yo si quiero..

-bueno..vamos Anna- la toca- Las traes -y ambos salen persiguiéndose.

-se divierten mucho - dice Elsa y se va a sentar, derrepente se afirma, y se congela un poco, y Elsa se asusta- ahy no!...ufffffffffff, Elsa...calamate...okey...creo que ire a la biblioteca..

Mas tarde, todos se despiden y se van a casa

En el castillo de Arendelle.

-Mamá,Papá! llegamos!- grito Anna entrando por la gran puerta-Anna! -dijo el padre a su pequeña, y la abrazo- ¿como estuvo tu dia mi pequeña?

-fue asombroso! conocimos a un niño que nos enseño a jugar las traes,el es un estudiante de intercambio, se llama Hiccup, y biene de Berk y! tambien aprendimos muchas cosas nuevas!

-es cierto- dice Elsa mientras entra- fue muy divertido

-que bueno mi niña- le dice su madre y la abraza..-pero mañana deveran faltar..

-que!? porque!'- grito Elsa

-bueno, devemos ir a Finlandia, a por un niño, que se a quedado sin padres, y nos a enviado una carta, y queria que fueran, para que lo conocieran

-esta bien por mi- dijo Anna y miro a Elsa, quien suspiro y dijo- esta bien...pero papi, tuve problemas con mis poderes hoy, me sente en una banca, la toque, salio un poco de escarcha, pero nadie lo noto..

-y no lastimaste a nadie..

-no papi, tranquilo, solo eso

-okey..entonces toma-saca unos guantes y se los pone en las manos- mejor, y recuerda...no as de abrir

-tu corazon..lo se papá...

Despues todos se empezaron a preparar para el viaje, avisaron a la escuela que faltarian, y se fueron, en un barko por la mañana siguiente.

En su destino

-bueno niñas.. llegamos..Finlandia..

-que bonito puerto, y ..¿como se llama el chico mami?- dijo Anna

-se llama Jackson..Jackson Overland

* * *

><p><strong>eso es todo por ahora amigos<strong>

**espero que os aya gustado.**

**adios, y dejen reviws..**

**atte Princ. Elsa Snow White.**


End file.
